Coffeefairy
by doctorcoffeeboy
Summary: One-Shot. Ianto and Tosh discover glitter, much to Jacks unfortune. Need I say more? Of course it's Iack.    Can be read alone, but fits perfectly with Accidental Dreams. PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: No idea where Gwen is. She's out shopping or something. I don't mind, but I'd rather she wasn't here anyway! This is technically a One-Shot but ties in with the latest chapter of Accidental Dreams. You don't have to have read it to see this, but I strongly suggest you do!

Christmas had passed without any major worries, and the team had been in high spirits. Ianto had been smiling a lot more, Owen had been less Sarky, and Tosh had been laughing with everyone more.

Jack was brought out of the office by two of his workers giggling.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked Tosh and Ianto, who were laughing and flicking something at each other.

"Yes." Tosh laughed. "Ianto just found something in the Archives."

"Not alien, is it?" Jack asked, it sure would explain their giggling.

"No." Ianto assured him. "Come here." He gestured.

Jack noticed as Ianto turned that he was absolutely _covered_ from head to toe in glitter. Every colour as well, in every available space. It was like he was wearing a mask.

"Hell Ianto, you're like Tinkerbell."

"But better dressed." Ianto cut in.

"Yea. Why?"

"Christmas is over so we're not as buzzing, and I wanted to cheer things up a bit, so me and Tosh found this stuff."

"And you chose to cover yourselves in it?"

"Yes." Tosh nodded. She was also glittering. Mostly purple in her hair, making it dance in the light. Every colour was on her face, and she looked like some sort of star that had dropped out of the sky, or an alien through the rift.

"Come here Jack." Ianto tried to convince him.

"Rather not thanks."

Ianto grinned, cheeks shining silver and red. It suited him well. "Fine." He burst into action, running after Jack.

The Captain felt himself grin at the shimmering figure running at him, and dashed away, laughing.

Toshiko watched them both and picked up her camera, an idea lighting her mind.

Ianto caught Jack, and laughed as he wrapped his arms round him, plastering the older man with glitter.

"Ianto!" Jack laughed. "The glitter…"

"It suits you well." Ianto stood back and shook his head, sending a cloud of glitter around him.

Jack tried to move away, but Ianto grabbed his hand, pulling him across the hub to where he and Tosh had been sitting. The floor was covered in glitter, and Ianto kept hold of Jack as he unclipped the lids on most of the glitter and tipped them over Jack, chuckling as he did so, to cover the man completely.

Jack tried to protest, but was laughing too much to go anywhere. Within seconds, Captain Jack Harkness had the appearance of having just been in a fight with a fairy. A Coffee Fairy.

He thought about trying to get it of, but settled for just laughing with them both.

A few days later, and Jack was still finding bits of glitter all over the office and everywhere else, but Ianto had helped him wash the most of it of.

"Sir." Ianto stood in the doorway. "I found this on my desk." He held out a package. It was rectangular and thin, but rather bulky at least. "From Tosh. It's addressed to both of us."

Jack walked over and looked at the parcel. "What do you think it is?"

"Um…a new coffee machine for us."

"Maybe." Jack laughed. "You gonna open it?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"No, after you." Jack told him. Ianto smiled and slipped a finger under the fold at the corners, pausing briefly before tearing it to reveal the back of a frame. Ianto looked at Jack and they both turned it over, revealing three photographs in a line, with a stark-white boarder around them. They were taken a few days ago, and Ianto couldn't hold back a grin as he looked at each of them.

The first was Ianto looking at Jack across the Hub. Ianto was completely covered in glitter and had a mischievous grin on his face, Jack looked amused and worried.

The Second was Ianto catching Jack, he had his arms round him from behind, head rested on his shoulder, grinning wildly whilst Jack laughed, and had his hands covering Iantos.

The final contained both of them completely covered, and laughing with each other.

Ianto smiled up at Jack, and Jack smiled back, kissing Iantos' forehead fondly. "My handsome coffee fairy." He muttered, receiving a chuckle from the Welshman.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
